


Keith Kogane Headcanons ( Female S/O )

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Body Worship, Caring Keith (Voltron), Cooking, Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Horny Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is in Love, Keith Headcanons, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Moaning, Needy Keith (Voltron), No Public Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Singing Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Switching, Vanilla, Wall Sex, caring boyfriend, voltron headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Both SFW and NSFW headcanons for the handsome mullet boy.





	1. SFW

**Author's Note:**

> The ones in the braces and marked with a "*" is for the people who still believe in the Korean Keith headcanon, like me.

  * Soft boi
  * Takes a while for him to get used to having his personal space invaded
  * But later (In like 2 months, idk) he'll come to love it
  * Cuddly as all hell
  * Would hold hands /you 24/7
  * Would kiss you in public, but just quick and nothing too much
  * Loves holding you all day when at home tho
  * He'd just sit behind you and suddenly wrap his arms around you like "Mine."
  * Would cramp up with you on a chair, holding you in his lap while watching horror movies cause he loves thrill
  * (*Thinks K-Drama is stupid and cringy, but still watches it with you because it gets to him and he can't get away from the plot like aaaah)
  * Gentleman
  * Would go grocery shopping with you just to tail behind and ultimately carry all the bags all by himself cause you're his princess
  * He can't sleep without you tangled all over him
  * He gets upset if he wakes up in the middle of the night and you're turned over. He'd just scoooot his way over to you and pull you into his chest
  * He's needy
  * He'd squeeze you when he gets nightmares. So much it'll hurt and you'd have to wake up and soothe him.
  * He loves it when you wake up before him and pamper him with kisses
  * But still, he likes maintaining personal space sometimes
  * Just sitting in the same room and feeling your presence is often enough
  * He doesn't want it to get suffocating



 

  * No woman exists but you
  * Like, if he was in a room full of naked women? Nah, he'd try his hardest to escape and come back to you
  * Takes a while for him to become completely honest
  * But when he does, he'd say all that was on his mind
  * Even the stupidest things
  * Complaining about people
  * Contemplating life /you
  * He'd love to talk about his day & what he did with Shiro
  * He'd take you to meet Shiro, I'd be something like introducing his parents to you
  * Wary when you're around guys
  * Cause you're precious and extremely beautiful and he doesn't like when men look at you weirdly
  * Buys you pads
  * Makes sure you're in bed and comfortable when menstruating
  * Colds are his enemies. He hates when you get sick. He fights the sickness away with all his might
  * Like rolling you into the covers and making you dozens of tea cups a day
  * The first "I love you"'s were unspoken
  * Just lips upon lips and eyes staring into each other
  * Then the voice came out
  * It's the sweetest thing
  * You hear it every evening now, right before dozing off, as you lay in his arms and he plays with your hair



 

  * He may sweat a lot, but takes a lot of showers
  * He grooms himself for you
  * And has that delicious perfume
  * Simple and cozy, piney scent
  * Like a forest
  * It's magical to go to sleep to
  * Btw, his nose is always in your hair
  * Doesn't care if your hair is greasy or your legs are unshaved
  * Likes toying with you when you cuddle in his arms with a book
  * Starts reading the book out loud to mess you up
  * Ticklish if you know how to do it
  * Or just poke his sides to make him playful
  * He WOULD chase you around the house
  * You love his giddy side
  * Fight me on this one, but I believe Keith loves to sing
  * Just give him the first 2 seconds of a song and he's already singing
  * Also plays guitar
  * Serenading together is always hilarious
  * Karaoke dates are always recorded and kept as fond memories
  * (*He listens to DEAN, Jay Park and GOT7)
  * He'd even dance around with you on rare occasions
  * Just because he's really comfortable around you and 100% trusts you won't judge him
  * Plus, it makes you smile and he loves it
  * You two try your best to be a positive couple
  * To look at the bright side of things
  * You helped him so much he just wants to cry and thank you a thousand times
  * His wardrobe is also yours. He doesn't complain when you take his clothes and thinks you're pretty in them
  * You're pretty all the time tho
  * Making out comes out of the blue
  * He'd make you stop whatever you were doing just to kiss you
  * It leads to more 50% of the time
  * Great cook
  * Cooks for you anytime you ask, no complains
  * Cooking with you is even better
  * He's a healthy eater, and likes to keep you one as well
  * (*Roasted pork belly, kimchi and ramyeon lol)
  * Wants to get a dog with you
  * But he thinks he'll probably get jealous



 

  * One day when he was out you found a hidden red box
  * With a ring inside
  * You didn't say anything
  * But he did keep you waiting for a while
  * He'd propose after 3-4 years of relationship




	2. NSFW

  * This is where it gets difficult
  * He's soft and careful so he mainly makes slow love to you
  * But he has a hidden animal in him
  * _He likes it rough_
  * You'd have to remind him like a thousand times that you won't break
  * And he'd let loose
  * He's _excellent_ at it
  * Like his hips were made for this
  * They move so gracefully and fast it's mind-breaking
  * But he runs out of breath fast, which is a problem
  * But no worries, you'll take over (If you're still in the right mind to do it)
  * He loves being ridden
  * It his favourite position, to be honest
  * You're feisty and that's when it comes out
  * He loves the naughty side of you
  * Also, watching you on top of him, just losing your mind piece by piece
  * But he prefers you ride him first, so then he could take over when you get tired
  * The change of pace really does it for him
  * He'd kiss all over your back when in doggy style
  * And hug you tight before he starts, to remind you it's him, and he's there, and you're loved
  * Eating out? Hell ya
  * He'd go down on you willingly
  * There's no way to stop him
  * There he goes againnn
  * He might not seem like the type, but he loves dragging on foreplay
  * It's not just about taking care of you, no
  * His lips just go everywhere
  * Especially your legs
  * After you shave
  * Mmm, tasty
  * The texture of that softness
  * Love bites? Yes, but in weird places
  * Keith, have you heard of necks?
  * Your shoulders, hips, and thighs are all purple
  * Oops
  * He'd throw some breast play in there too
  * But he's more interested in nipples to be honest
  * They need attention
  * He likes holding/massaging your breasts more when out of the act of sex, when cuddling or sleeping
  * Blowjobs are his kryptonite
  * God help him
  * He'd melt. Staying up straight is not an option
  * Like, here is Keith. 2 milliseconds after you start, it's just a whining puddle
  * He's the whining type. High pitched whines. And whimpers.
  * But when he moans, it's heaven
  * You'd like it to be your ringtone, seriously
  * After cuddles. Or just instant dozing off
  * He'd let you take care of yourself afterwards, doesn't really want to intrude that much
  * But he'll help if you asked
  * Shirtless Keith all over the house if your favorite show to watch
  * At first it was awkward, actually getting to the action of having sex
  * You'd have to figure it out
  * Oh, little Keith is peeking out again
  * You'd scold him, telling him to let you know when he's horny
  * Only if you really had to, you'd decline
  * But he won't get mad
  * If you called him Daddy in bed, he'd roll his eyes and scoff
  * Not into it
  * But he did secretly buy you a vibrator
  * Likes torturing you with the upmost pleasure
  * But in a loving way, not sadistic
  * Dislikes anything that would hurt you (Love bites hurt tho, but they don't count)
  * No period sex. Nope. Okay, maybe just seldom
  * Wall sex? Table sex? Any-random-place sex? He likes.
  * But nothing public, he's real anxious about it
  * Curtains are usually shut
  * If the neighbors complain about noise, he's just temporarily disappear from existence
  * If friends tease him about his sex life, he goes quiet for a whole hour
  * I forgot to say this, but he's not too big on dirty talk
  * When you do it, it's fine. It turns him on.
  * But he'd rather chant your name all over again
  * Or "I love you"
  * (*Imagine him talking in Korean during sex. Yes please.)
  * When it comes to size, he's not especially long but thick.
  * Always cums inside the condom
  * When giving head, you just usually swallow
  * He doesn't like dirtying you or making a mess
  * Loves being touched all over
  * And kissed
  * Loses it when you body worship him
  * His abdomen is a dangerous place. Seeing you nom at his abs is too much
  * Nipples are sensible at touch. Always
  * His collarbones are usually purple from you munching on them all the time. It doesn't even have to be during sex, it's just where your mouth goes
  * Your hands in his hair are his ultimate turn on
  * If you tangle your fingers in it when making out and pull at it, then you should know it's already decided
  * You'll be busy for an hour
  * The only bondage he'd be into would be tying his hands or tying yours
  * Nothing more, although he doesn't like it when you don't touch him
  * I may have already mentioned this, but his kinks are legs and body worship
  * He's the definition of a switch
  * Loves dominating and being dominated
  * Would have cute fights with you in bed
  * You'd try to get on top and he'd just pin you down again
  * And repeat that
  * Like a lot
  * The bed ends up a mess
  * But you two are always happy after sex



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me your opinions! Share your disagreement, agreements, or additional headcanons! I'm curious :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
